The uprising of the shield hero
by i love you dritbag
Summary: After being framed for rape in a society that is corrupt to the core Naofumi is blessed whit the power of the fool arcana to get revenges for everything they done. the only problem is how is someone like him whit his arcana going to make sure he dose not become like his enemies or even make friends. Will he even want to become a phantom thief. (morgana dies)
1. Chapter 1

This rains is really annoying.  
Ann takamaki was currently trying her best to not get wet on her way to school.  
To avoid as many droplets as possible and to maintain her condition hair she used cover from her fravriot hoodid.  
The white one whit the for leaf clover one the top of the hood.  
It apparently was one that her parents half made so she got it for free and she couldn't say no to that.  
Plus it helped that it was stylish.  
It was on of the peaks of having fashion designer parents, she just wished that they visited her more.  
Ann remember the large mansion that her and her supposed servent lived.  
Don't get her wrong they took care of me and treated me like I was on of their family.  
She just wished she had her actual family.  
She would of reminds more but then she saw what she was looking for.  
A distinctly French fashion shop that was kinda to pricey even for someone who dose modelling As a past time.  
After a small sprint Ann success hid herself from the water falling from above.  
She would of remisnds more but then she saw a fashion shop that was to pricey even for someone whit a modelling As a past time.  
After a small sprint Ann success hid herself from the water falling from above, now all she needed to do was to stay undercover when she saw it by the street and hopefully avoid him.  
God she missed Finland.  
It was a better place.  
Better place then this.  
Because now she had Pervy teacher on her back and he has been getting more and more aggressive whit his approach each day.  
Ann hoped after rejecting him the first time and told how she felt that this would all go away,she even promised to not reported him to principal.  
But even that didn't stop him.  
He said that fat pig was putty in his hands and that was entire school should be on their hands and Keene for he done for them.  
That he was the reason shunji Academy had such a good reputation.  
That it was her fault for his advances because of the way she showed off her body in public and in magazine.  
It was then that she finally pieced together that the entire Academy and everyone who work there oh Blige his desires because of good publicity.  
She tighten her fist.  
Taking of her hood revealing tow beautiful blond pig tails and stunning blue sharpie eyes scanning in case for a certain mans car.  
God.  
Was there anybody worse than a person like him.

.

.

.

.

.

She will got her answer.  
Turning around to look at the sounding the model notice another person hiding from the rain whit her,looking at him Ann could tell that whoever he was he was a student of sunji academy.  
But then she saw his face.  
The Young man in question was about 176 cm tall had pale white skin, A slim build  
And was fairly handsome with his shop features.  
Jet black hair that seemed to go in everything possible directors and emerald green eyes that we're starring in to her soul.  
It was like looking in the abyss.  
These two bright green eyes that were giving her the most hateful look she had ever seen.  
His face had more anger than a few times she actually seen ryuji furious and close to getting in to a fist fight whit whoever ticked him of.  
He look like he was thinking about how going to kill her.  
How could somebody close to her age and someone who didn't even know have such a vengeful look on them.  
It was kind of sad really.  
After recovering from his from his glare Ann was sick of cowing in fear from someone she just met and decided to return his hostility.  
"Do we have a problem"Ann said in a way that was threatening and sarcastic at the same time, she may not look like it but she has gotten into fights with boys before.  
"nothing"The mysteriously hateful boy Lost some of the Smith but still had attitude because even when not looking at it he still had a scowl on the face.  
Ann as a girl was good at picking up details.  
And from what she could tell it just by using his face look like he just somewhat admitted that he was in the wrong but made no attempt to apologise.  
Any other day she would've gladly push him to get more answers.  
Until she raw that bastard kamosnide car.  
XxxTo everyone wondering the story won't just be what if naofumi was the protagonists form persona 5,I have my own arcs and plans.

Since he is the jester not the fool he will have not have multiple personas but multiple shields. I want to keep the tension that the rising of the shield hero has by making him weak just like hard in the beginning.  
To the readers.  
Now normally noufumi would totally go through the hole game whit out making any friends or increase confident.  
We need to change that.  
Becuses of naofumi nature As a person his confidence won't progress faster but slowly. He will focus only on work and each time he tank or gets one it is will be earned with his growth of a character.  
Like in the beginning will think of The other phantom thieves as he is tall and he will be using them to clean his own name.  
At the beginning he had no felling towards raphtalia and I do believe some of his acts of kindness were just for good business  
I feel like noufumi kindness really depends on the situation.  
Raphtalia saw him for who he really was because they lived together for about three weeks.  
Giveing her medicine, confronting when she got nightmares and making her face her fears helped her but also helped him in the long run  
He only show his positive side when the circumstances call for it and anyone who is not a phantom thief will probably never see it.  
He will be the leader not becuses he a protagonist but because he is calm roofless and resources.  
The main theme I want to convey is the struggle to defeat you enemies why not becomeing like them.  
That why I gave him the jester arcane so more a sense of danger and what he might possibly becomes.  
The story will be split in to its own arcs and I don't wanna go past the first one until I know what to do.  
The first arc will just be around the Academy and Kamoshida places.  
It was when the story was still personal.  
And the end of each fic I will post the rank of the confidant to help everyone keep track, i've read other persona fic and it's really annoying to remember them all.  
I also want to develop the other phantom thieves because they are not talking to a bland protagonist anymore.  
I am are not gonna be mocking ryuji we are going to give him the credit he deserves.  
And the fighting he and Morgan gets annoying pretty fast.  
Just because he is the main character dose not mean it will be eays.  
Myne and her dad will be a constant pain and be a actually be a good villain while shido is the one person we should definitely hate but he was pretty boring.  
Myne is definitely the type of person to mock and belittle naofumi for no reason other then the fact she wants to see him hurt.  
She has her own reason for hating now and it will be explained later in the fic.  
Thank you for reading my story please leave a review if I made a spelling mistake or review for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Everybody pleases report to the school gymnasium"** tearing all the students and teachers away from their lesson when they heard the announcement from the monitors.  
Just like boarding or departing from the a train The horde of obedient masses without even saying a word formed a perfect line and made their way to The gymnasium.

Shiho suzui was one of those students.

On the way there her bruise she got from practising volleyball and falling over was making it a bit difficult to walk around. But she had learn to deal with it.  
She didn't know why everybody was called here in the first place.  
This whole school meeting came out of nowhere and she didn't know any events like summer festival that were happening soon worth announcing.  
she just knew Their were worse people to be called by.

"good morning shiho."

as soon as she heard who was calling her she felt her chest warm up even for just a bit. "morning ann"greeting her oldest friend she Ann takamaki stood next to her happily. It felt like limbo going back home and then going back to the academy but her closest friend was the only light she had in this small world.

"wonder what this assemblies about" Ann questioned the situation they both found themselves in. " I don't know but I think principal kamikawa made it seem very important" shiho spoke her mind about the principle possibly hiding something, it was all about listening to the voice.

After all she would know. Ann raised her eyebrows at her response"what makes you say that"? "it's just a hunch" shiho shoulders drops as did her mood, but unfortunately her best friend didn't notice. "so like I've been trying this new hair product and I think there is this one that would totally Bring out your ey-" everybody's favorite model would have said more but then she trailed off when she saw a certain someone.

Shiro followed her gaze to see Shujin famous Punk ryuji Sakamoto.

Both Ann and ryuji eyes met for a moment but ended when they're quarter American couldn't be bothered to look at him anymore. Shiho was confused by this. "what exactly is you problem whit him" she knew that Ann and him were childhood friends even before she came here. She always thought that it was sad that they stop talking to each other. Ann face contorted in thought before she could answer " It's Complicated"the conversation had ended and that's how she would like it to be. The down troubles girl never like to see anyone unhappy so she wouldn't press any further.

Shiho kept her head down skulking within the crowd of people. Her attention was drawn so much to the floor that she didn't noticed the young model was now looking at her. ( that's strange, usually shiho will be a lot more upfront about keeping secrets) Ann continued to look down on a friend who has lost her little world right now. (I'm sure that if it was super important she would tell me)  
XXX  
"Dame Percy teacher" the track team traitor that picked a fight with the gym teacher ryuji insulted him once again.  
after seeing A former friend of his go into that bastard car it proved that the rumours about her were all true.  
They stop hanging out when she acted all buddy buddy with him even while knowing what happened to his leg.  
People sure do change.  
(Dammit takamaki) he thought to him self.  
"Perry teacher?"someone called.

realising there was somebody behind him The former sprinter turned around and recognised A fellow student, his black frizzy hair and his Green eyes were all unfamiliar to him to him. The mysterious eavesdropper obviously went to the same Academy as him evidence by his by their Shujin uniform Jacket.  
(Probably another one of his dame teachers pet)  
Closing the distance between them The two young men we are now face-to-face with each other"what do you want?"Ryuji back was slouch when he asked him a question.  
"You planning on rattling me out to kamoshida".

A normal student would have thought that they were being threatened with violence but that was just he talked when he wasn't in a happy mode." what if I?"the accused boy responded back. The should have been scared Young Man walked forward with no fear in his voice and calmly approached him. "What exactly are you going to do about it" his eyes while a comforting colour Had no room for mercy or remorse, he was ready for fight if he had to"  
(Crap, I can't deal with hard-core guys) ryuji panicked as he realised he might of bit off more than he can chew with this guy.  
Desperately trying to change the topic he looked around for anything that could steer the conversation in a better direction. But then ryuji notice something on his right arm.

"is_is that a shield?"the blond ruffian demeanour changed from more kid then a teenage punk. Narrowing his eyes to see that there was in fact a metal shield on his forearm. The metal slab in question was of the smaller design while still maintaining A Shields signature shape and had what appeared to be a large green gemstone like glass in the middle. " what are you some kind of role player" ryuji couldn't help a chuckle.  
Maybe he wasn't so tough after all and was just acting. The Shielded student tried his best to hide the steel armoury behind his back. " it's nothing important" he said somewhat defensively. ( oh man) ryuji new he wasn't known for its vast intellect but even he could tell that whoever he was he is deftly embarrassed.  
"you know chicks are exactly in two nights in shining armour anymore right"call it that childish but he would always laugh at his own jokes. " you know there's nothing wrong with being a Knight class,but I think you'll end up more of a wizards if you know what at I mean" ryuji was laughing at his joke.

"I'm not interested in women."

his stoic scowling Face portrayed no lie as he effectively shut down a possibly comedic scene. It took a couple seconds for ryuji to realise.

"oh"

.

.

.

.

.

"OOOOOH!" his eyes widened when he finally thought he put the right pieces together. The shielded student was caught off guard by the Blonde surprising outburst and was intrigued by it." is there a problem?" He leaned in closer in accusing manner daring him to try and get one over him.  
Ryuji stated rapidly waveing both his hands trying to prove his innocence. " nothing, nothing at all actually I'mtotallyin tothat kind of stuff BUTnot that I actually am oranythingbut Iam totallycoolwith it you knowwhat I mean right?"  
He started speaking at a rapid pace cramming his words together that was nearly become impossible to understand. the blonde thug cheeks were red change and decided to change the situation by offering him his hand."name is Ryuji sakamoto".  
He hoped he would take his hand and make things a little less awkward.  
The student of the shield continued looking at the newly acquainted Ryuji wondering if he should shake his hand or not He had no real desire to make friends but Sojiro made his feelings very clear about being a perfect student. I will use him to get him off my back.

"naofumi iwatani"he took his hand.

XXX

"principal kamwkwar is this ethical" the student president of Shujin makoto niijima couldn't help but ask the question that was on her mind. " I assure you this is completely fine"the fat principal try to reassure his students but it wasn't exactly in a comforting way.

" it is up to The Prestige members of our Academy to set a good example to all of Japan,this is just another chance to prove ourself"the principle explained outright whit out even a hint of hesitation in his voice. ( is he doing this just so he can look good)

makoto like to believe that any person who held any sort of Higher authority in any given job that they had rightfully earned it and was worthy of the position. "Even so why you telling me this" the information she was told was dangerous and she feared for the safety of every possible classmate and even the Teachers. "shouldn't this be confidential" she wasn't argey at the priceable but her fist where balled at what she thought might possibly come. "worry not" the fat pricabel elaborated"i plan to hold a assembly about this and warn the students"the priceable didn't break eye contact whit her.

At frist she believed that could work but that caused even more problems"wouldn't that causes everyone even the parents to be worried"it didn't take a world class defective like her big sis to figure that out.  
"We will monitor everybody closely"the pricabel learned in"if ther are any incident we will take action"his eyes were dead serious that he was going to protect the academy.  
But not necessarily the students.

xxx

" that's weird" the blonde thug said when both he and naofumi enter the Castle that was supposed to be the Academy. Sure just assuming at the school was doing some sort of gaint play is kind of a big stretch he admit. But Ever since that incident with that bastard kamoshida nobody not even teachers brotherd to kept in the loop anymore. In the past he has missed several trips and sometimes prepared for ones that weren't even real. He wasn't that big of an idiot But he knew why it happened. It was all to mess whit him. And now he had to figure out where everybody was and then get blamed for being late because he should of listened more.

Ryuji remember the person that was accompanying somebody and decided to ask them"you won't happen to know anything about this castle thing would you?" he would have continued questioning him but he realised his fellow students face went pale white of shock. ( this world) (it can't be)  
In his near petrified state naodumi unconsciously walked backwards hoping to get away. "hey". (how did we even in here)  
(I haven't even met those people in mouths)  
naofumi started breathing heavily.  
His palms were starting to get sweaty.  
His entire body was trembly  
"Hey!"  
his eyes seem distant and fade as even when Ryuji was inches away from his face It was like he couldn't even see him.  
One second naofumi was inside a mysterious castle then he was suddenly in a dark distorted looking subway.  
The walls were grey and grimy rattled with that most likely happened with neglect to care and ageing.  
The air felt cold and heavy at the same time.  
Feeling something on his right cuddling his right arm A redheaded girl with a beautiful smile was staring at him.  
"This is what we call the metavers"  
"**HEY**!" torn from his Flashback ryuji was shouting at him with both of his hands on his shoulders trying to get attention.  
Time eventually slowed down to its normal pace as did his heart and breathing calling them self down albeit still a bit rigid.  
"what the hell man, you just spaced out for no reason"The blonde punk had no obligation to help him but still want to help someone if they were having appeared to be a panic attack.  
"I-I'm find"obviously lying somewhat The shielded student tried to calm down the young punk even know he was not the one that needed it the most.  
Placing a hand on his shoulder he asked him a question"what did you say your name was again"?  
"Ryuji". He Answered.  
"thank you ryuji but we need to leave,now". His face showing no sign of joking while his palm unknowingly tightens when clutching the other shoulder.  
"what,why?"this person was A student from his own school so surely he should know what was going on.  
"there is no time, we need to run"Naofumi half shouted.  
(**Klang Klang**)  
From the deeper inner Workings of the castle that went beyond the entrance The sound of what could only be described as metal footsteps.  
Ryuji was starting to get a little scared"The hell?"  
"It's too late, they know we here".  
Xxx "make sure they grow up to be a big strong and healthy, won't you".

Haru Okumura a third year shunjin acedmy was talking to her flowers hoping it would encourage them to grow. It may seem ridiculous but she had been doing some research claiming that by complimenting any plant while it was growing it did in fact show positive results. When she learns about it she felt instantly overjoyed about the prospect and tried her hand immediately. I wonder if my father did this. She remembered the quite times when life was simpler and the only thing the oukumra name had was a simple coffee shop.  
The never ending smile he had on his face.  
The warmth of the café and the delicious aroma of carefully brewed coffee.  
Where the happiness was infectious to anyone who really had a taste.  
But unfortunately the same cannot be said anymore and now they are more known for controversial Business practices and horrible working conditions. suddenly she had nothing to talk about to the flowers. She miss those times. When she didn't have big companies protecting her.  
Where her future wasn't planned out for her and she could choose what she wanted to be.  
Even if she did love those old stories where one day you will meet a handsome prince that will sweep you off your feet she didn't want to be treated like a princes. Or just a tool. ( no stop it) The puffy haired princess brought her hands to her cheeks and slapped them.

(**Smack**) The impact of course gave her some pain and her cheeks were now a rosy red but not from embarrassment. The gardening shovel was on the floor where she dropped it and the soil it had contained was scatter everywhere. Slowly and sadly she's scooped up the nutritious Earth to resalvage it. (father always knows what's best) (he's an adult and I should listen to him)  
(SLAM)  
Tearing her from her thoughts and scaring half to death Haru heard The rooftop door behind her suddenly slam against The concrete side of the wall it was connected to.  
"Mrister kamoshida"?  
XXX  
"Urr my head" the black frizzy haired student felt like like he had been hit by a bag of bricks.  
his eyelids felt heavy but he slowly managed to open them.  
When his vision cleared naofumi saw something he wasn't expecting.  
What stood before then was what appeared to be a crowd of shadowy silhouette people with no facial features to describe.  
they had no eyes but he could tell they were all looking at him based Their body language.  
The majority of them had no clothes to speak of but some had mediaeval style hats, the hats that he assumed was for women silhouettes was a classic pink princess hat and the one for men was a jester crown complete with bells.  
Attempting to jump in surprise he he realised he  
Just when he thought things couldn't get more surprising he noticed something in distance.  
"I-is that a castle?!" true to his word a large Castle was present, on the side where are Castle walls that incased this area making this the courtyard.  
(no) in his mind he screamed.  
(don't let this be where I think it is)  
(Splat)  
interrupting his thoughts the sound of something soft exploding on impact and some of its remains hit him to.  
" don't you fee effing do that again!" naofumi recognise the familiar and vulgar voice.

turning his head to see that ryuji was in a stock next to him and looking annoyed just like the first time they met only now there was what he assumed the inside of a tomato splattered across his face.  
Ryuji was glaring daggers at the supposed children silhouettes who started throwing rotten fruits and vegetables at him.  
"when I get out of here you are all screwed" he shouted.  
"ryuji" calling from the left of him he finally noticed his fellow students that was beside him the whole time.  
" it's about damn time you woke up" as much as he wanted the other person to be of some help ryuji knew that was a pipe dream.  
(but it did seem like he knows something about the place).  
" what the hell is all this?")ryuji asked  
Naofumi looked shocked when he asked him that question.  
"how should I know" he answered back.  
The blonde thug narrowed his eyes" you where saying about all that metaveras crap".  
"SLINCE"!

the crowd now splitting in half some were going to the left and other going to the right they made a Road to pass through like they were expecting a car to come thought.

"he's hear

"our king"

**"**our king"

"make way,make way".

Ryuji eyes widened with shock" kamoshida!?"  
"who dares disturb my peaceful Kingdom" the man that ryuji recognises kamoshida what's an with black hair and disturbing yellow eyes The man looks about to be in his late 30s  
He warned no real clothes other than wearing a ridiculous purple robe pink hearts and tight blue Speedos that didn't leave anything to the imagination.  
On his head he wore a decorated gold crown and on his legs he wore knee high boots,Tattooed across his chest was a large letter K in red writing.

"worry not citizens because your hero of justice king-kaomshida-man has arived"!

xxx

i based this new kaomoshida of persona Q2 kamoshida man and i fused him whit the originally, their are to reasons why i did this.

one i wanted to change things around to not follow the plot word by word and 2 the idea of heros is something that pisses naofumi off and will challenges him.

like i said in my profile sometimes i get in to rush to get chapter done because ill will just get more and more nervous by it so i just have to do it no matter what and get it our.

i actually made a majority on my phone talking it to and writing down on the fly.

this right now is definitely one of my most longest fic and it could have been longer but i keep getting desiccated.

this is more then a prototype chapter then a preview i think i will revisited it and change it to how i intended to.

as always constructive criticism only and if you want me to make more of the story then a positive review will definitely help.

thank you for reading.


End file.
